


【進擊的巨人】【ミカアニ】直到愛燒盡

by toratomo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2015.01.02發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）※現paroミカアニ。※她們兩人以前都各自跟別的人在一起（可能會有些微性描寫），且不保證是女性。※章節分段隨意，不是很認真寫的純自娛用故事，文風可能時而嚴肅時而智障，並且暴露出作者的All亞妮All性癖。





	1. 直到愛燒盡（一）

　　米卡莎把已經解體攤平的十幾個紙箱疊成一堆，再用塑膠繩捆得整整齊齊，她將紙箱靠在玄關旁的牆上，低頭看了一眼沾著灰塵的雙手，快步走向廁所，擰了擰門把才發現門鎖住了。  
　　「幹嘛？老子在大便。」裡頭傳來尤彌爾的聲音。  
　　米卡莎沉默了幾秒，沒得到回應的尤彌爾又嚷了起來：「問妳幹嘛哪？」  
　　「沒事，我忘了妳還在。」平淡地說完她走進廚房將雙手洗淨。而後回到客廳拉開陽台落地窗的窗簾，刺眼的陽光照了進來，她不由得瞇了瞇眼。不知道在她對著窗外發呆了幾分鐘之後，尤彌爾慢吞吞地從廁所踱出來，向著她的背叫到：「都弄好啦，那我回去了。」  
　　「嗯。」她回答，沒有回頭。  
　　「…我說啊，妳不請我吃飯嗎？」  
　　米卡莎轉過身看了對方幾秒，默默從褲袋中掏出手機，問：「想吃什麼？」  
　　「哎，白癡！」尤彌爾嘆了一口氣「誰要跟妳吃飯啊，老子一大早開車去接妳，還陪妳弄東弄西，妳好歹說一聲謝吧？」  
　　「噢。」米卡莎抬頭，盯著對方的臉好長一陣，直到尤彌爾開始覺得背後涼涼的，才開口：「謝謝妳，尤彌爾。」  
　　對方又嘆了口氣，伸手拍了拍她的肩膀，低聲說了句「振作起來啊。」，便將背包一把甩到肩上，開車走了。  
　　米卡莎站在窗前看著尤彌爾的福特藍色小破車消失在視線範圍，好久都沒有動作，她知道她回家定是要跟她的小可愛親親暱暱的過了，便覺得心沉沉地，尤彌爾離開後，她連個需要回話的對象都沒有了，當真是無事可做。她在剛租下來的公寓中繞了幾圈，沒有什麼感興趣的，又去翻翻自己帶來的書──它們統統堆在地上且數量可觀，是這間公寓中比較引人注意的東西了──卻也提不起勁閱讀。  
　　她模糊還記得自己是為了什麼才離開艾倫、格理沙叔叔和卡爾拉阿姨，來到這片陌生的土地，為了不讓自己繼續發呆下去以及餓死，她把錢包鑰匙胡亂塞進褲袋，出門開始新生活。  
　　對嘛，她來這裡，是為了要開始新生活的。  
　　不料她一出電梯，便遇到一名留著黑色中分雙馬尾髮型的女子，看起來也是這棟公寓的住戶。  
　　對方跟她打了招呼，問她是不是就是新搬來的阿克曼小姐。既然被問了米卡莎也只好頂著自己萬年僵硬的面癱臉回答是啊就是我，之後就句點了。  
　　但馬尾小姐異常的和善，雖然感覺不大對勁，還是對著她笑了：「我是七樓的米娜・卡羅萊納，我從尤彌爾那裡聽說過妳的事，以後請多多指教，米卡莎。」說著，便伸出一只手來要與她握手，米卡莎楞楞的看著那只屬於女孩子的手，時間長得有點不自然，米娜便尷尬地笑笑，打算把手縮回去，但米卡莎一見她有所動作，一瞬間好似醒了過來，風騁電馳地握住了對方的手。  
　　就連米卡莎也覺得這麼一來自己看來絕對不是普通古怪了，新鄰居卻對她綻開了一個真摯的笑容，她忽然感到不解。  
　　「嗯…米卡莎感覺跟我的一位朋友很像呢。」對方則做著不明所以的解釋，此話剛出，卻也馬上把話題扯到下一周的聖誕晚會上，說是這附近兩三個街區的居民每年都會聚餐慶祝，拜託她一定要出席，也是認識大家的好機會云云。  
　　她答應了，想著自己也該試著融入正常人的社會，對方開心的反應卻令她有些心虛。  
　　告別了新鄰居之後，她出門在附近溜達了幾個小時，最後買了兩個潛艇堡回家。  
　　接連好幾天，她都窩在家裡無所事事，午餐晚餐都買附近的速食解決，早餐則是被直接略過。她裝好了桌上型電腦，卻提不起勁使用，書本也盡數整理好安上書架，卻也依然沒有興致翻閱。  
　　手機上有兩通卡爾拉阿姨的未接來電，都是在她到達這邊的第一天打來的，她不想接也沒有回，而阿姨沒有再打來。倒是艾倫傳了簡訊給她，大意就是希望她一切安好。  
　　終於在第五天的晚上，為了倒垃圾，米卡莎終於在覓食時段之外踏出家門。一出電梯，卻看見她的新鄰居米娜正從計程車後座爬出來，還扶著一個人，從身形看來，應該是女人。  
　　經過她們身側時，米娜與她互相點了點頭，她看著不算強壯的米娜一個人背著兩個包提著一個購物袋、半個身上還掛著似乎已經不醒人事的朋友，實在有些於心不忍，她小跑起來倒了垃圾，很快回到電梯口，那兩人還在原地等電梯。  
　　「我幫妳吧。」她伸出手。  
　　滿臉感激的米娜向她道了謝，便提起手想將包包交到米卡莎手中，不料米卡莎非但沒注意到，卻是一把就將掛在她身上的女人扛了起來，米娜沒料到她如此力大無窮，驚得張大了嘴巴，在電梯上樓的途中都忘了闔上。  
　　上了樓後，米卡莎一直扛著自己的朋友站在自己身後，而且還是一樣的面無表情，這實在讓米娜感覺壓力山大，尤其是在她翻了第二遍包之後還找不到房門鑰匙。  
　　而米卡莎肩上的女人似乎在這時有了什麼不妙的動靜，這是在米卡莎意識到──她似乎不該這麼扛著人家，因為對方身上的酒味很濃──這點，不到零點一秒之後。  
　　結果就是她們急急忙忙地衝下樓梯，進了米卡莎的公寓，讓女人巴在她家的廁所洗手台上吐。  
　　米娜一邊道歉還一邊鍥而不捨地翻包包找鑰匙，那樣子說有多可憐就有多可憐，米卡莎並不覺得有什麼，既然尤彌爾可以在她家的廁所大便（雖然她們已經算好朋友啦），讓鄰居的馬子（？）在她家的廁所吐也沒什麼好介意的，就說了沒關係，可是她的萬年面癱臉一點說服力也沒有。  
　　米卡莎索性離開廁所，說了聲我去倒水，便到廚房倒了杯水，她看著玻璃杯裡盪漾的水紋出了神，就站在廚房裡放空了好幾分鐘。  
　　「…那個…」  
　　好久之後，身後突然有人喚她，一回頭，看見那個女人似乎是吐完了也清醒一些，正站在廚房門口，金色的頭髮因為汗水有幾絲黏在臉上，脫下來的高跟鞋被拎在手上。  
　　啊，是美女呢。  
　　……可惜太矮了。　  
　　「真的很不好意思。」  
　　對方向她微微欠身，可她腦袋裡什麼也沒有，米卡莎突然覺得很困惑，對什麼都覺得困惑，她看到自己的右手端著一杯水，便把水倒在自己頭上。  
　　冰冷侵襲她的頭髮流進衣服領口時，她才茫茫然醒了。  
　　「呃？」  
　　金髮女人微微張大了眼睛看著她，現在她們倆一樣困惑了，對看了好幾秒之後，金髮女人臉一黑，摀著嘴又往廁所跑了。  
　　米卡莎握著空杯子走出廚房，撞見蹲在地上翻第七次包包的米娜，米娜一抬頭看她滿臉水的樣子，嚇得不輕，跳起來驚叫還頻頻九十度鞠躬：「啊啊啊亞妮她拿水潑妳嗎？！！對不起對不起對不起！！！」  
　　「…沒有……」  
　　「對不起對不起阿克曼小姐我會罵她的！！！！！！」  
　　「沒有、是我自己──」  
　　「對不起對不起對不起！！！！！！」  
　　「……」


	2. 直到愛燒盡（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2015.01.03發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　在她跟對方解釋自己一頭水的由來時，半信半疑的米娜被廁所的聲響吸引了去，結果她倆看到的是吐得一蹋糊塗的雷恩哈特小姐，正跪在地上咳得撕心裂肺，貌似胃液都讓她吐出來了。米娜嚇個半死，拿出手機說要叫救護車，亞妮抬手拒絕了，讓米娜急的像是熱鍋上的螞蟻。  
　　這時一直站在後面的米卡莎開口說了沒關係我是醫生。小小的廁所頓時靜默了幾秒，米娜想著天哪天哪怎麼會有這種飛機上剛好就有乘客是醫生的劇情既視感，而雷恩哈特小姐則是很不禮貌地想著妳他媽早說啊妳！  
　　「手給我。」米卡莎蹲下身來捉住對方的右手，冷得跟死人一樣。  
　　亞妮繃著一張臉努力忍住不要吐在這個奇怪的人（醫生）身上，對方莫名其妙的搓著她的手讓她的耐心幾乎消耗殆盡，片刻後神奇的事情卻發生了，手上刺痛一下，原本全身都充滿著好想吐的感覺竟然一下子不見了。還來不及感到驚訝，米卡莎就用一隻手壓住她的前額，黑到看不見瞳孔的眼睛與她對視，用平板的聲音說了：「妳現在不想吐了。」一邊按在她頭上的手還用了點力道。  
　　「先不要跟她說話。」米卡莎對著驚呆在一旁的米娜說，很快地起身，去廚房又倒了一杯水，這次水有好好的讓對方喝下了。  
　　米卡莎接過空杯子，原本想問對方還站不站得起來，卻不明所以的、似乎是心軟了，把杯子遞給米娜後，輕而易舉的就把金髮女人從地上抱了起來，安置在客廳的沙發上。  
　　而後米卡莎一聲不響走向臥室，米娜看著亞妮猶豫了兩秒鐘，還是追上米卡莎，米卡莎已經打開臥室房門踏了進去，米娜覺得自己這樣有點失禮，但黑髮女人卻側過身示意她進來。  
　　米娜看著米卡莎在抽屜中翻找著什麼東西，小心翼翼的問了：「…妳真的是醫生嗎？」  
　　「嗯，心理醫生。」米卡莎瞄了一眼對方驚訝的表情，又補充道：「人的手上本來就有一個可以暫時抑制嘔吐感覺的穴道。」  
　　不是這個抽屜，她關上之後又蹲下開了另一個。  
　　「另外那個，只是簡單的暗示。」  
　　「暗示？」  
　　「嗯，治療手段的一種。人的腦袋很厲害，甚至可以騙過身體。」  
　　還在疑惑的米娜陷入了短暫的沉默，而米卡莎也沒再多說什麼。她下意識看了一眼臥室半掩的房門，低聲對米卡莎說：「今天真的謝謝妳，米卡莎。」她吞了口口水「還有真的不好意思噢，這麼晚了還打擾妳。」  
　　「沒關係，不會打擾，我也只是個無聊的人。」  
　　不知道為什麼米卡莎要這麼說，氣氛變得有點詭異。  
　　「呃…因為亞妮非常怕生，而且今天她喝多了，她不認識妳，大概是防禦機制被觸發了才會拿水潑妳。」米娜突然開口解釋著，覺得對眼前的新鄰居很不好意思，為了化解尷尬便盡量跟米卡莎說話。  
　　「我說了那不是她潑的…」米卡莎突然感到很無言，先不吐槽什麼叫做防禦機制被觸發了這當人類是機器嗎？她只是對於解釋這件事感到很頭疼。  
　　有時做了奇怪的事情，雖然臉上表現平靜，但她總是很介意那些看著她的異樣眼光，更厭煩於解釋。於是轉移話題：「她真的很怕生嗎？看起來挺熱情的一個人啊。」  
　　「嘛…我那麼說意思是她對陌生人臉色都不太好……但是，亞妮她很溫柔的，對親近的人都很好的喔，對喜歡的人更是。」  
　　「……」  
　　不知為何，米卡莎總覺得有點不是滋味，在這個地方，她只認識尤彌爾，可尤彌爾有了小可愛之後整個人變得肉麻到不行，看到就覺得眼睛痛，而剛剛認識的米娜又有個在她家嘔吐的超正金髮女朋友，大概從去年的這個時候開始米卡莎一看到情侶就覺得煩，結果卡羅萊納小姐是在變相的跟她炫耀超正超辣的金髮女友對自己超好超溫柔嗎？？？  
　　「米卡莎？」心中的碎碎念被米娜的聲音打斷。  
　　她趕緊責備自己不該如此酸葡萄，露出弧度微乎其微基本上沒人能察覺到的笑容：「妳女友真漂亮，雖然矮了點。」  
　　「蛤？」米娜瞪大了雙眼。  
　　「嗯？」米卡莎也微微歪頭看著對方。  
　　「不不不！！！不──是──！！！我們不是那種關係啦，米卡莎妳誤會了！！！」米娜嚇得不輕，雙手在胸前胡亂揮舞，怎麼會這個人怎麼會覺得她們是那種關係？！雖然自己也不排斥就是啦，應該說如果是亞妮就沒關係亞妮真的很可──等、等等？！！  
　　眼前的女人高分貝尖叫起來，米卡莎覺得有點頭痛。直接說了聲這樣啊抱歉我誤會了，就拿著剛剛找到的東西回到客廳。  
　　沙發上恍神的亞妮抬頭就看見米卡莎手上拿了藥瓶和水，一邊的米娜則是神色古怪。她乖乖地吃了藥，正當米娜還有點訝異她怎麼會在剛剛認識的米卡莎面前表前得如此自然，米卡莎開口了：  
　　「妳不把大衣脫掉嗎？在室內還穿著不舒服吧。」  
　　「呃、不了。」  
　　「上面都是汗妳就脫掉吧，今晚妳們先睡我房裡好了。」  
　　「……」  
　　米卡莎見亞妮沒有說話，便伸手要去拉她的衣服，後者嚇了一跳急忙將身體往後挪，但米卡莎沒有繼續動作，反而像是想到了什麼似的停了下來，手懸在半空中整整幾秒鐘，另外兩人疑惑的看著她，她緩慢地將頭轉向了米娜，低聲問了句：「可以嗎？」  
　　可以嗎是怎樣？！！為什麼要問我？！！！！！狀態不對勁的米娜一聽到這句話宛如五雷轟頂，面色爆紅講不出一句話。  
　　米卡莎只好繼續說：「衣服都被汗水浸濕了，這樣下去她會感冒的。」  
　　眼看米娜即將妥協，亞妮咬牙切齒地瞪了她一眼，瞪得她黯然銷魂（不對！）「…我、我穿戰袍能讓人家看嗎？！」  
　　蛤？戰袍？米卡莎忽然覺得不妙，米娜說她們不是戀人，難不成看似清純的雙馬尾女孩實在不耐寂寞，而這位小姐原來是風塵女子什麼的嗎？她想說沒關係不管妳的決勝戰袍是什麼鏤空的還是豹紋的性感內衣我都不會介意雖然我是彎的但妳不要擔心我沒有那個意思──  
　　米卡莎陷入困惑的同時兩位小姐卻自顧自的鬥起嘴來。  
　　「為什麼不去我家？！」  
　　「妳自己說喝個爛醉回家被妳爸發現就慘了啊！」  
　　「……」  
　　啊，她說家裡有爸爸，那應該不是酒店小姐吧。  
　　哭喪著臉的米娜蹲下身去，似乎想要翻第八次的包包，米卡莎看不下去，說了句算了吧妳就是忘了帶鑰匙，米娜就蹲在地上用雙手掩住了臉。  
　　「妳！」亞妮見到好友落淚（其實並沒有），激憤地從沙發上跳下來結果腿軟差點摔倒，還是被米卡莎先一步扶住的。  
　　喂喂喂，這不對吧明明是妳把人家弄哭的（還沒啦）還用那麼兇的眼神看我是怎樣，米卡莎維持著面癱的表情想著，覺得越來越不爽，站起來之後看起來更矮的傢伙竟然還用下巴看她？  
　　實在是太令人不爽了，米卡莎一把扯開對方的大衣。  
　　啪！碰！  
　　臉上一陣熱辣，腳踝也是一陣熱辣──  
　　米卡莎看著公寓的天花板，心想原來自己在租下房子之前都沒發現上面都是壁癌早知道再跟房東殺點價。


	3. 直到愛燒盡（三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2015.01.09發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　被搖醒的米娜第一眼看到的就是穿著寬大襯衫的亞妮，兩條白皙的腿僅僅被襯衫的下擺微微覆蓋，跪在床上傾身向著自己的模樣簡直不能更性感，但因為Nice body的主人此時正黑著一張似乎從地獄深處而來窮凶極惡的臉，讓她完全興奮不起來（要是興奮起來的話就糟了呢，米娜。），她看著亞妮的乳溝這麼想著。自從米卡莎誤了奇怪的會之後自己好像也變得怪怪的。（慢著）  
　　「別楞著了，昨晚發生了什麼？」亞妮啞著嗓子問，眼睛裡的血絲多得跟什麼一樣，即使是這樣米娜還是覺得挺美的。  
　　「妳都不記得了嗎？」  
　　「只記得個大概。」  
　　「哎……」米娜覺得頭好痛，重重地嘆了口氣。

─────

　　在米卡莎上背部著地之後，那個長長的身體被折成奇怪的角度，始終沒變過的表情米娜覺得簡直毛骨悚然，但一邊的亞妮竟然抬腳，似乎是想要乘勝追擊，米娜趕緊從地上爬起來抱住她的大腿，哭著求她快住手。  
　　發酒瘋的亞妮似乎聽不懂她在說什麼，但只要是米娜的請求雷恩哈特小姐基本上都是作好啦好啦都聽妳的處理，加上那梨花帶淚的表情，亞妮就心軟了。  
　　「嗚嗚亞妮對不起都是我不好……」  
　　「不，有我這種朋友妳才是辛苦了…」  
　　米卡莎側倒向地上，再艱難地把肢體喬回正常的位置，一爬起來看見兩個女人抱在一起，沒人來關心差點半身不遂的她，真難過。她摸摸鼻子，由上往下看著亞妮包覆在黑色禮服布料中的軀體，雖然開衩開得好高真是好養眼，但現在的米卡莎只覺得一陣疲憊。

　　在米娜終於發現自己的存在並拼命道歉之後，米卡莎安排她們兩個睡在自己的臥室，還好那是一張雙人床，不然就算兩個人都是女孩子，也還嫌太擠了。  
　　因為亞妮身上就只有那件莫名其妙的（決勝？）衣物，米卡莎便把襯衫借給她當作睡衣──在米娜幫醉到連背後拉鍊都搆不到的亞妮換上那件過大的襯衫時，她好像終於明白為什麼男人都喜歡讓女友穿自己的襯衫了──但當然，為了所有人著想，她沒有把這段感想告訴亞妮。

　　直到米卡莎把她倆推進主臥室，發著酒瘋的亞妮還在嚷嚷著不明所以有關嘲諷英式料理的病態笑話。  
　　米卡莎當然沒有笑，米娜覺得好想哭。

─────

　　「回憶結束！」  
　　米娜雙手合掌一拍，歪著頭無辜地眨眨眼睛。

　　只見對面的亞妮跪在床上，雙手掩面。  
　　幾秒後她抬起印堂發黑的臉，像是下定了什麼決心，爬下床一步一跺地走到房門前，握著門把幾秒後又表情僵硬地回頭，撿起地上的大衣把自己包起來，看了米娜一眼，表情好像上戰場前跟妻子訣別的士兵，就開門出去了。腦袋一團亂的米娜來不及吐槽，只好跳下床抓了她們的包趕緊跟上。

　　米卡莎蓋著一條毯子睡在客廳的沙發上，表情竟然跟醒著的時候一模一樣都沒有變化，毯子太短了，她的腳露出一大截。  
　　米娜看著她安靜的睡臉，覺得很愧疚，轉頭看向亞妮，對方卻皺著眉頭、突然有點大聲地說：「幹什麼？」便快步退開走進廚房。  
　　米娜愣了一會兒，又看看米卡莎的臉。  
　　為了不要吵醒米卡莎，她腳步輕盈的跑進廚房，將頭湊到正在翻冰箱的亞妮肩上，眼神閃閃發亮。  
　　「妳的菜？」  
　　「…別亂說。」  
　　「呵呵。」  
　　「呵呵什麼？」亞妮把一罐起司醬放到流理台上，聲音好大。  
　　「是亞裔吧。」  
　　「有嗎？我覺得像德國人。」亞妮又翻到一包冰硬了的吐司，也把它丟上流理台，力氣還是很大，可是吐司發不出多大的聲音。  
　　「不重要啦，她很帥耶。」  
　　「…那又怎樣？搞不好是個直的。」  
　　「她是尤彌爾的朋友，應該是彎的吧。」而且她昨天還把我們兩個當CP呢。這句話米娜不敢說。  
　　「原來尤彌爾喜歡這型的。」對方抓了番茄就關上冰箱走到水槽邊洗番茄。  
　　「不好笑啦亞妮！」米娜從睡亂的頭髮上抓下髮圈射向亞妮，亞妮竟然沒有避開，髮圈直接打到臉上。  
　　亞妮關上水龍頭，從架上抽出菜刀轉向她，嚇得米娜繃緊了皮，亞妮嘆了口氣，垂下眼簾，說：「米娜，我暫時都不想談感情了。」  
　　突然有一股強大的不服氣想要回嘴，但溫柔的米娜還是忍下來了，她看著默默準備早餐的亞妮，還是走過去從背後抱住她：「只是開玩笑啦，我擔心妳嘛，嗯…雖然這麼說很沒禮貌……」她吞了口口水「但是我擔心妳跟德利斯之間…有什麼的話會不太好，希望妳可以考慮別的對象……」  
　　亞妮轉過頭來看著掛在自己身上的米娜，她越說越小聲，最後是一句有點委屈的對不起。  
　　「…希琪沒有看上去那麼壞的，她只是嘴巴壞。」  
　　「我我我我知道的！我不是說她不好只是、只是──」  
　　「米娜冷靜點，我沒跟她交往，」亞妮頓一頓，又補充道：「也沒和她上床。」  
　　「…嗯！真的嗎？」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　米娜放開亞妮，挪往她的身側。  
　　「……什麼都沒有跟妳說清楚，讓妳擔心了，抱歉，米娜。我們只是朋友而已。」  
　　「真的嗎？」米娜又問。  
　　「真的啦，她又不是我的菜。」  
　　「啊…這樣啊……」米娜突然破涕為笑，卻又瞬間變了表情，一臉促狹地用氣音說：「果然米卡莎這種的才是──」  
　　「閉嘴，米娜。」

　　亞妮僅僅把番茄和起司醬簡單地加在吐司上用平底鍋加熱，那些已經凍僵的吐司竟然起死回生，基本只會把食物煮熟的米娜真是太佩服，亞妮嫌她太吵，就叫她去叫阿克曼小姐起床。  
　　「要不要我偷偷幫妳看看她有沒有妳喜歡的六塊腹肌？」  
　　「米娜。」  
　　「放心我會很小心她不會發現的。」說著就掀起毯子，用指尖捉住米卡莎的衣襬。  
　　「米娜別這樣，妳看起來像個痴女。」  
　　「欸？好過分哪──嗯？」一邊嚷嚷一邊重新低下頭的米娜，對上了米卡莎死黑的眼眸。


	4. 直到愛燒盡（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2015.01.09發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　「米卡莎，我不是痴女，這一切都是亞妮的命令。」  
　　啪！  
　　三個人正襟危坐地坐在餐桌前一言不發共進早餐，米娜實在受不了空氣中的壓力，於是當了首開話題的勇者，卻被亞妮用手刀果斷制裁了。  
　　嗚嗚，好難過，亞妮已經有好幾個月不曾對她動粗了說。  
　　米卡莎無言地看著她們兩人的互動，默默吃著早餐，想著自己已經好久都沒有吃早餐了。  
　　米卡莎不說話，亞妮似乎也沒有開口的打算，米娜只好低頭吃自己的那一份，吃得很慢很慢，以免吃完了沒事做。還好這兩個面癱女人吃東西的速度莫名地迅速，讓米娜可以算準了時機收拾餐桌，逃進廚房裡洗碗去了。

　　剩下兩人的餐廳顯得過分安靜。

　　米卡莎看著亞妮，對方一張死人臉，但還是先開口了。  
　　「對不起，阿克曼小姐，給妳添麻煩了。」她坐在對面，向自己微微低下頭，再抬起來時的眼裡堆滿歉然，一反昨日的印象，這個人的禮貌中帶點疏離，優雅裡有著寂寞。  
　　米卡莎點點頭，繼續看著她。  
　　「這是我的名片，」她從包裡掏出一小張紙片，放在桌上推到米卡莎面前「我是Dancesport的選手，也有在教學。」  
　　「教室的地址在背面。」  
　　米卡莎依言翻過名片，果然看到用簡易地圖標示的教室地點，其實就在這附近不遠處。  
　　「所以，昨天那個…是妳的戰袍？」米卡莎把視線從名片移回對方臉上。  
　　不意外她拉了拉大衣領口，看起來有點煩躁，卻還是用禮貌輕柔的口吻說話：「嗯，我昨天剛從倫敦回來，比賽。」亞妮聳聳肩：「結果慶功宴喝掛了。」  
　　「慶功宴嗎？」  
　　「…怎麼了嗎？」  
　　米卡莎搖搖頭，沒有說話。  
　　一直側耳傾聽的米娜從廚房探出頭來，補充道：「亞妮是為了躲記者所以先溜啦，昨晚就只跟我在附近的小店喝。沒辦法，全國大賽嘛。」  
　　「全國大賽嗎，好厲害啊。」米卡莎面無表情的說，她是真的覺得厲害，但聲音平板又面癱的她使得這像聽起來只是句不成功的場面話。  
　　「哪裡。」亞妮也只是輕描淡寫的回了一句，微微將臉別開。  
　　米卡莎忽然對眼前這個女人感到在意得不得了，好像有什麼晦澀的東西卡在她跟她之間的空氣之中，而這種晦澀是她已經花了至今為止的生命在試圖澄清的。  
　　但她隨及打消了所有追問的念頭。盤據已久的死寂重回她的黑眸。

　　就算是這樣的自己，基本上怎麼與人相處米卡莎還是懂得，不然她也沒辦法平安無事的長這麼大。好吧，或許過程不是那麼順遂。  
　　總之她明確的表示了自己並不介意昨晚發生的事，如果能幫到她們自己也很樂意，而且自己才剛剛搬來這裡，很高興能認識妳云云。  
　　既然亞妮對她說話這麼溫和有禮，這麼適切合宜，那麼她也報以同樣的溫和有禮適切合宜。  
　　在一旁看著的米娜有點驚訝，雖然她也才剛剛認識米卡莎，但阿克曼小姐表現得如此正常她還是第一次見到。米卡莎和亞妮拘謹的握了手，米娜看在眼裡總覺得有說不出的怪。

　　而後尷尬的三人也沒有別的事要處理了，因為米娜家的大門目前是打不開的狀態，她們決定先回亞妮家，最要緊的是先解決亞妮現在大衣底下其實下空的狀態──沒辦法，雖然米卡莎好心的要借褲子給她，但是全部都太長了──然後才是去找鎖匠，把米娜家的門打開。  
　　還好今天排休，要不然這樣她根本來不及去上班，米娜終於鬆了一口氣。  
　　而米卡莎借給亞妮的衣服，她們說好亞妮可以在兩天後的聖誕晚會時帶去還給米卡莎，這個結果讓米娜很滿意，因為這確保了米卡莎和亞妮都會出席聖誕晚會，前幾天她還沒把握可以把亞妮拉去的。  
　　兩人站在門口跟米卡莎告別時，亞妮忽然主動問了米卡莎是從哪裡搬來的。  
　　「斯圖加特。」她回答。  
　　「難怪妳的英文有德國口音。」  
　　亞妮又跟米卡莎握了一次手。

　　亞妮向米卡莎道了再見，跟著米娜走到了電梯門口，回頭看了一眼，米卡莎還站在那，半個身子探出公寓大門，一手扳著門框一手隨意的搭在門把上。

　　啊，是美女呢。

　　……可惜太高了。

　　因為米娜亂說話的緣故一直沒有好好觀察對方的亞妮想著。向對方點了點頭，然後轉身拉著米娜走進電梯。

　　「妳看，我就說是德國人。」計程車上亞妮沒頭沒尾的說了一句。米娜回過神來，轉頭看她，那傢伙臉上竟然有一絲絲得意。  
　　「她眼睛那麼黑，一定有混血。」米娜也不是很想爭論這個，只是習慣性的回了嘴，看看窗外發現就快要到了，把手伸進包裡要拿錢包，一下又想到昨天似乎有剩下幾張小額鈔票被自己隨手塞進口袋裡，便掏了掏外套口袋。  
　　不掏還好，一掏她嚇得臉色發青。

　　「…亞妮。」  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　「告訴我妳是愛我的。」米娜的聲音在發抖，好像快哭了。  
　　「到底怎麼了？」  
　　米娜從口袋中掏出家裡鑰匙，看著亞妮，那樣的目光就像殉道者一般，是愛跟恐懼的綜合體。

─────

　　米卡莎在吃晚餐時突然發現，因為認識了新朋友，她現在有事情可以做了。她端著從中式速食店外帶的炒麵紙盒做在電腦前，亞妮給她的名片立在鍵盤角落。  
　　她查了有關競技社交舞的資料，還找到亞妮教室的網站，網站內容非常簡單，只有簡介和課表而已，照片也很少，舞蹈教室的網站不多放點教練的照片宣傳這樣行嗎？明明是冠軍的舞蹈教室不是嗎？  
　　對呀，她是冠軍呢。米卡莎有一點點的訝異。  
　　她查了昨天結束的大賽資料，才發現在她家發酒瘋的女人是全國大賽的冠軍，還在網路上看到了比賽錄影，社交舞什麼的她看不懂，不過她很清楚運動員的肌肉線條，尤其那樣的服裝沒有提供太多的遮蔽。  
　　那身段昨天她只看到了一眼就被翻倒在地，現在看著影片確實能明白那股翻倒她的力量從何而來了。她以前看過很多職業軍人的肌肉線條，卻不知道原來舞者的肌肉線條也如此完美。  
　　她看著亞妮跟一個很高很高的男人用她一生中絕不會擺出的姿勢跳舞，米卡莎不明白為什麼只是跳個舞而已人類還可以想出那麼多花招折磨肉體，她這個外行人看姿勢就知道那樣跳絕對很累。  
　　她唏哩呼嚕地把炒麵吃完，盒子隨便一扔，又點開新聞畫面，看見被記者包圍的亞妮，她身邊還站著一個高大的金髮男人，卻不是比賽時的舞伴。  
　　米卡莎想著自己今天沒有多問對方什麼，要不然她就可以當面恭喜她了，嗯，再不然，已經有了她的名片，自己或許應該打電話恭喜她才對。  
　　不過......  
　　她將視線轉回螢幕上。

　　『布朗先生，請問您對於這次比賽的結果有什麼感想？』  
　　『我很榮幸，一年以來的訓練都是為了大賽，兩個月後的世界大賽拉爾小姐和我會連同所有選手的份一起努力。』  
　　『有什麼話想對拉爾小姐說嗎？』  
　　『我是後輩，拉爾小姐從一開始合作就把我當成夥伴對待，從不以師父自居，她是我見過最有風度的人，我很謝謝她。』  
　　『謝謝您，那麼雷恩哈特小姐呢？請問您對再次奪冠有什麼感想？』  
　　『我很謝謝我的父親一直支持我到現在。』  
　　『那麼，同樣的，您有什麼話想對胡佛先生說嗎？』  
　　『接下來的世界大賽也請多指教了。』

　　她看著螢幕裡的亞妮，溫和但是簡短的回答，沒有什麼表情變化，卻也不令人覺得失禮，她看著她的藍色眼睛掃過境頭和眾人，卻不知道望著哪裡。  
　　…或許不該說恭喜。  
　　早上的時候，她還以為亞妮輸了比賽。

 

　　因為她看起來並不開心。


	5. 直到愛燒盡（五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2015.01.12發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　十二月二十四號轉眼間就到了，睡到中午的米卡莎被尤彌爾的連環按門鈴攻擊吵醒，開門的時候髒話險些衝口而出，但在那之前她注意到了一旁挽著尤彌爾胳膊的金髮小個子。  
　　啊，這就是小可愛吧。  
　　尤彌爾說，米卡莎這是克里斯塔，克里斯塔這是米卡莎。  
　　米卡莎請她們兩個人進到屋裡，小可愛克里斯塔提了一個箱子一個紙袋，紙袋給了她，裡面是一些小蛋糕，米卡莎拆開來擺到桌上三人一起吃；箱子裡裝的則是一隻棕色的小小狗，雖然是寵物箱，可關在裡面看來還是怪可憐的，米卡莎就讓克里斯塔把牠放出來。  
　　小狗一自由，便要撲向米卡莎的蛋糕，馬上被克里斯塔捉住。  
　　「不行喲，你不能吃那個。」說著拿出了骨頭造型的磨牙玩具，小狗立刻就對玩具著了迷，趴在餐桌上，用前掌勉強壓住過大的玩具奮力啃咬，視三個女人和蛋糕為無物。  
　　小蛋糕長得軟萌軟萌，但米卡莎從小就不像尋常女孩子，可愛的蛋糕沒辦法得到她的垂憐，兩三口就將其拆之入腹。倒是尤彌爾小心翼翼地將蛋糕上的草莓留到了最後，連同底下一部分型狀沒有被破壞的蛋糕體送給了克里斯塔，克里斯塔甜甜地笑著接過了蛋糕的時候，尤彌爾傻笑的表情著實震撼了米卡莎，可惜她對於做出震撼的表情一直不得要領，所以世界上所有人都還是無視她的感受。  
　　「妳是誰？妳把尤彌爾怎麼了？」  
　　尤彌爾完全不理她，自顧自地開始逗弄小狗。  
　　看見這樣的尤彌爾，米卡莎覺得太獵奇了她承受不了，就把小狗抱到自己腿上，提著牠的腋下，只讓短短的後腿蹎在自己大腿上，歪著頭一臉蠢樣地盯著自己，好可愛。

　　原來克里斯塔在動物收容中心工作，還真是份適合她的工作哪，米卡莎想。克里斯塔拿出飼料讓米卡莎喂給小狗，這小狗看起來笨手笨腳的，吃東西倒是很迅速，飼料倒掌心上一兩秒就給牠掃光了，留下不少口水，然後抬起頭用黑黑大大濕濕的眼睛看著她。  
　　米卡莎一邊喂小狗，一邊跟克里斯塔聊有關在收容中心工作的事情。沒過多久，吃飽了的小狗打了個呵欠，就自顧自在米卡莎的腿上蜷成一團，睡著了。  
　　「那要是過了期限還沒有人領養的話呢？」她問。  
　　「那就沒辦法了，」克里斯塔難過地說「要是一直找不到主人，就只能安樂死了……」  
　　「等等等等等！」尤彌爾忽然大聲嚷嚷，打斷她們的對話「米卡莎，妳看看，就是這樣，這就是這個小惡魔用的把戲，先帶可愛的狗狗到目標家裡拜訪，等目標對小動物產生感情之後再告訴他們這些可憐的小動物會有什麼下場！然後她的送養業績又提升了妳看！」還一邊比手畫腳，說得聲淚俱下。  
　　「不要亂說話啦尤彌爾！」克里斯塔捶打著高瘦女人，神色還是有些尷尬。  
　　米卡莎並不覺得有什麼，她認為克里斯塔的工作很有意義，而且小狗確實很可愛，她低頭看著熟睡的小狗，手輕輕撫摸棕色的柔軟毛皮，無視另外兩人的打鬧。  
　　「牠也是中心裡要送養的小狗嗎？」  
　　克里斯塔點點頭。  
　　「那牠可以留在我這兒嗎？」  
　　克里斯塔喜出望外，立馬掏出申請表讓米卡莎簽了。尤彌爾也不再說風涼話，乖乖閉著嘴巴坐在一邊。  
　　「有名字嗎？」  
　　「她還沒有名字喔。」  
　　「這樣啊。」  
　　「是母的喔！」安靜沒多久的尤彌爾又開始亂叫了。  
　　「對啊。」  
　　「妳是看到什麼才知道的呀？」  
　　「討厭尤彌爾，妳不能少說兩句嗎？」

　　尤彌爾跟克里斯塔也要參加聖誕晚會，米卡莎想說既然如此她只要坐尤彌爾的車就好了，便沒有上網查詢地圖。  
　　三人一起消磨了整個下午，六點多的時候尤彌爾看了看手錶，說該走了。米卡莎進房裡換了套衣服，當她穿著格子襯衫配毛衣，還有緊身的牛仔褲出現的時候，等在客廳的兩人都愣了一愣。  
　　「妳這不是人模人樣的嗎。」尤彌爾先開口了。  
　　米卡莎不想理她，拿外套和鑰匙去了，大學的時候尤彌爾最喜歡對她的穿衣品味說三道四，所以她現在穿了艾倫幫她買的衣服。  
　　不久之後她們乘著尤彌爾的小破車來到會場，克里斯塔帶下了她放在車上的一個大提袋，途中米卡莎問她那是什麼，她竟然回答她說是秘密。  
　　天哪這個小可愛是個貨真價實的女人耶，還是個超正的好女人。  
　　他媽的尤彌爾竟然搞到這種女人。

　　一進到室內，米卡莎就看到長桌上擺了許多食物，以及正在幫忙排椅子的米娜馬上發現了她並對她揮手。  
　　克里斯塔從秘密的提袋中拿出一些紙盒擺在桌上，打開後她看見原來裡面是各種不同口味的冷派，她對克里斯塔投以疑問的眼神，後者便答道：「這是大家說好，晚會每個人都要帶一道拿手菜。」  
　　「啊…可是我沒有準備。」米娜那時並沒有告訴她。  
　　「沒關係，因為米卡莎才剛剛搬來，所以大家故意不告訴妳，今天妳只要負責吃就可以了。」  
　　米卡莎愣了愣，走到米娜身邊與她寒暄了幾句，然後找個角落的位子坐下，把裝著小狗的籠子放在身邊另一張椅子上。  
　　「妳這樣是不讓別人坐了？」尤彌爾拉開她另一側的椅子坐下，米娜走過來跟她打招呼，問她為什麼沒有帶食物來，尤彌爾則厚臉皮的表示她家的克里斯塔已經做了冷派還要她怎麼樣？

　　人們陸陸續續地來了，幾乎所有人都要跟米卡莎搭話，讓她根本一刻也不能閒，好不容易能夠坐下，門忽然又開了，她有些煩躁，但轉頭一看，煩躁卻頓時煙消雲散了。  
　　是亞妮來了。  
　　亞妮穿著素色的連帽衣和長褲，米卡莎得說那樣的衣著跟戰袍實在太反差了，害她頓時覺得亞妮怎麼會穿得這麼居家出現在外面，回過神來又想不是不是那只是一般衣服啊。  
　　亞妮還推著一個坐輪椅的男人，男人的頭髮是金色的，但已經摻著許多白絲，臉部輪廓有稜有角，最醒目的是高傲的鷹勾鼻。  
　　是她父親吧。  
　　沒有辦法，氣質和輪廓都實在太像了，要不猜中都難。  
　　米卡莎忽然把小狗的籠子提到自己的大腿上，但亞妮從她身邊走過，朝她點了點頭，替父親清出一個位置，再把輪椅推至桌前，她微微彎腰問：爸，這樣可以嗎？  
　　籠子裡的小狗似乎是感受到動靜，醒來了，兩隻前掌拍弄著籠子，米卡莎把手指伸進去戳著牠的臉頰安撫。  
　　「前天謝謝妳，我把妳的衣服放在車上，晚點再拿來還妳。」  
　　她抬起頭，亞妮已經站在她面前。  
　　「好……」  
　　她們對看了幾秒，誰都不知道該說什麼，最後唐突地握了握手，亞妮便回到父親身邊坐下，她把放在父親膝上的盒子端到桌上打開，裡面放得是還冒著熱氣的豬肋排，米娜見了迅速衝過來抱住亞妮。  
　　「噢噢噢噢噢亞妮最愛妳了！！！」  
　　「怎麼能沒有肉。」亞妮對著米娜淡淡的微笑了。  
　　米卡莎把視線轉回小狗身上，又戳了牠幾下，才把籠子放回一邊的空座位上。


	6. 直到愛燒盡（番外一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2015.01.31發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）  
> 先寫了的番外篇，她們兩個已經在一起之後的故事  
> 毫無反應只是在放閃，請與本篇分開來看。

　　提早下了班的米卡莎一時興起，跑到附近的菜市場逛了一圈，出來時手上多了一條用報紙包起來的好大的魚。她把魚放在車子後座，然後打電話給亞妮，問她現在在哪裡。  
　　結果亞妮也沒有在忙，但是到醫院找米娜聊天去了。  
　　「我怎麼知道妳今天這麼早下班嘛。」想起亞妮在電話中有點埋怨的嗓音，米卡莎就莫名的覺得好爽，用會被所有妮控釘十字架的欠揍表情傻笑起來。  
  
　　她把車子停在醫院的停車場，離開前確認了一下魚還是冰冰的應該不會壞掉，便很快往大廳櫃檯的方向走去。  
　　遠遠的她就看到亞妮了，倒不是因為亞妮太顯眼，而是因為和米娜、亞妮在一起的那一個人實在太吵鬧了甚至有些病人開始圍觀。  
　　米娜看到米卡莎的表情就好像看到救世主一樣，再這樣下去她都不知道要怎麼面對病人了。  
　　韓吉死命抓著亞妮的兩隻手，兩人在櫃台前僵持不下。  
　　「快放開。」  
　　「不要！除非妳答應不打我！！！」  
　　「那是不可能的。」  
  
　　「韓吉妳幹什麼？」米卡莎立刻走上前去，皺起眉頭看著捉住自己馬子不放的大膽韓吉。  
　　「妳快放開，」亞妮搶先開口：「不然我要告訴米卡莎了！」  
　　「妳！這…這太強人所難！」韓吉露出一副受到極大冤屈的受害者表情。  
　　「被我打和被米卡莎打妳自己選一個。」  
  
　　「喂！到底是怎樣！」覺得不對勁的米卡莎一點耐性也沒有，一把捉住韓吉領子提了起來，韓吉的腳一瞬間離地好幾公分，捉住亞妮的兩隻手也自然鬆開了。  
　　「看來妳是選擇被米卡莎打了。」亞妮順了順被韓吉弄皺的袖子。  
　　「喂！喂喂喂！怎麼這樣啊？！！！」妳根本沒給我選擇的機會好嗎？！！  
　　「到底發生什麼事了？」米卡莎左手提著韓吉，右手將一直握在手上的手機塞進外套口袋中。  
　　「她摸我屁股。」無視韓吉一臉我知道錯了求求妳不要說出來的表情，亞妮面無表情的說著：「還說了『請妳踩我』這種話。」，一邊從包包裡拿出手機，沒幾秒，又露出忽然想到了什麼的表情，搭住米卡莎的肩膀蹎起腳、溫柔的在她耳邊提醒：「不要給米娜添麻煩喔。」  
　　米卡莎轉頭看看站在櫃台內側一臉困擾的米娜，然後很乖的點點頭，拎著韓吉往韓吉的辦公室去了。  
  
　　棄屍完畢的米卡莎打開辦公室的門準備離去，卻被還有一口氣的韓吉捉住腳踝。  
　　「幹嘛？」她不耐煩的回頭。  
　　「米卡莎...妳要小心......」  
　　「小心什麼？」莫名其妙。  
　　「小心她的絲襪…咳……要不是因為那個絲襪...我是不會這樣輕易背叛妳的啊，阿克曼戰友！」  
　　「誰是妳戰友？」等等絲襪是…三小？  
　　「都是絲襪讓我鬼迷心竅的…我只是想意淫一下──咕！好痛！……米卡莎……死前要是能得到妳的諒解，我也就──」  
　　沒有讓韓吉把話說完，米卡莎碰的一聲關上辦公室的大門。  
  
　　米卡莎回到櫃台邊，跟繼續忙的米娜道了再見之後，拉著正在玩手機的亞妮往停車場走去。  
　　「等下來我家好嗎？」  
　　「好啊。」亞妮心不在焉的滑著手機。  
　　「我買了一條魚，因為菜市場的阿姨說那個好。」  
　　「這樣啊。」  
　　「妳應該可以把它做成什麼吧？」米卡莎吞了吞口水，眼睛瞟著亞妮身上的套裝。  
　　「可以啊，」亞妮說著，依然心不在焉地往她臉上親了一下：「因為我是妳的amazing亞妮啊。」  
　　「愛妳喔。」套裝是白色的，絲襪跟襯衫都是黑色的……  
　　「不客氣。」  
　　「這個回答不對吧？」  
　　「哼哼。」  
　　「哼哼什麼？」  
　　亞妮又往她臉上親了一下，然後繼續玩手機。  
  
　　一路上坐在副駕駛座的亞妮自從看了一眼那條魚、並發表我應該弄得來的感想之後，便一直玩手機。  
　　過了好久米卡莎終於裝作若無其事的問了：「妳今天怎麼穿成這樣？」  
　　「因為今天早上全國舞協開會，怎麼了？很奇怪嗎？」  
　　「沒有。只是我以為妳除了戰袍們就只會穿帽衫。」  
　　「還真失禮呢。」亞妮放下手機，看著好像很專心開車的米卡莎。在她知道對方那些正常衣物都是艾倫代為選購的以後，她一直對米卡莎的穿衣品味不予置評，這個傢伙竟敢說她呢！不過，話雖這麼說，這傢伙今天竟然穿著意外帥氣的深紅色的襯衫呢，雖然說挺帥氣的，卻有點暗暗的騷。  
　　不過幾天前隨口說說妳適合紅色吧，小笨蛋就穿成這樣來找自己了，亞妮覺得這麼有失矜持的事情自己是做不來的，關於這點，她是很喜歡米卡莎這個直率的性格的，儘管有時候有點令人頭疼。  
　　──妳這是在討好我嗎？是嗎？──亞妮偷偷看著米卡莎，面無表情的在心中吼叫。  
　　殊不知，同樣面無表情的米卡莎，內心也在吼叫著呢。  
　　 **──絲襪絲襪絲襪絲襪絲襪啊啊啊啊黑色絲襪妳他媽的那個黑色絲襪是怎麼回事？！！！！──**  
  
　　各懷鬼胎（？）的兩人回到米卡莎的公寓，亞妮就把魚丟給米卡莎要她拿去廚房流理台，自己則跑進臥室裡。  
　　米卡莎走進廚房後，提高音量問：「妳去幹嘛？」  
　　「妳的房間怎麼這麼亂？」亞妮也高聲回答她。  
　　「妳太久沒來幫我打掃了。」  
　　「我是妳媽嗎？」  
　　「不，妳是我太太，」米卡莎把報紙打開，將魚放進水槽打開水龍頭沖它「妳要找什麼啦？」  
　　「妳把我的衣服收在哪裡？」  
　　 **什麼？**  
　　米卡莎關上水龍頭，碰碰碰的跑到臥室門口。  
　　站在衣櫃前的亞妮則是一臉看神經病的樣子：「幹嘛？妳到底收在哪裡啦？」  
　　「妳要換衣服？」  
　　「對呀，不是要作飯嗎？」  
　　「 **不可以！** 」米卡莎使盡吃奶的力氣大吼一聲，讓亞妮都愣住了，想說好端端的這斯幹嘛大吼、眼睛還瞪這麼大？米卡莎跪了下來用快到噁心的速度爬到她面前抱住她的大腿，抬頭，竟然是淚眼汪汪地望著她。  
　　「？！！」亞妮突然覺得背後好涼。  
　　「 **拜託！！！拜──託──拜託妳不要換衣服，拜託妳了！** 」說著眼淚竟然就流下來了。  
  
─────  
  
　　「所以呢，我需要做什麼嗎？」  
　　「不，不用…妳就這樣坐著，借借借我摸一下就好。」  
　　亞妮坐在床沿，一臉不爽的看著跪在地上捉住自己小腿的米卡莎。後者陶醉的表情不知為何讓她很想施展暴力。  
　　「…妳也是想要我踩妳嗎？」  
　　「怎怎怎怎怎怎麼可可可能？！！我才不是那種人！！！」  
　　 **在結巴什麼啦妳超可疑的！！！**  
　　亞妮翻著白眼任由米卡莎用臉磨蹭自己的小腿，心裡好無奈，可能因為太無奈了，她犯了一個致命的錯誤。  
　　──抬腳踩在了米卡莎臉上。  
　　「！嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊啊！！！」米卡莎身軀一震，發出常人難以理解的詭異呻吟，然後兩手扒在亞妮的小腿上扭來扭去，看起來噁心死了。  
　　 **這傢伙果然喜歡這樣啊。**  
　　亞妮滿臉黑線，加重了腳上的力道，看著米卡莎嗯嗯啊啊的一陣子之後，對方突然安靜下來，低下頭，只是雙手還握著她的腳。  
　　亞妮突然覺得很不好，想要把腳縮回來，卻被米卡莎死死抓著。  
  
　　「對不起亞妮，我是個變態呢。」說著這句話的米卡莎語氣裡一點抱歉也沒有，她抬頭看著亞妮的眼神無比清澈。  
　　為什麼清澈呢？ **因為她已經放任心中的野獸出閘了，當然清澈。** （亞妮：靠！）  
  
　　「米卡莎，我警告妳！都是因為妳沒有約我吃早餐所以我沒有吃早餐所以我現在非常非常非常的餓！妳讓我去煮點東西！」  
　　「肚子餓什麼的...我也很餓啊！」  
　　「等等！等等等等等等！我我我警告妳阿克曼，那件絲襪很貴的喔很貴！75英鎊妳知道嗎！！！」  
　　「75英鎊而已我賠得起所以可以吧。」  
　　「什麼可以！我聽不懂妳在說什麼？！！」  
　　「妳明明聽得懂，不要傲嬌了。」  
　　「欸？！等等，等一下！阿克曼！！！」  
  
　　在這個真正的討厭與傲嬌難以區分的時代，現在說什麼都是沒用的呢。即使是亞妮也是明白這個道理的。  
　　下次，還是穿帽衫過來吧。她想。  
  



	7. 直到愛燒盡（六）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2015.03.18發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　那天晚上米卡莎認識了很多人。  
　　納拿巴開了一間修車廠，米卡莎與她握手時注意到對方的指甲縫中有著經年累月洗不掉的機油汙漬，加上頗為結實的身材以及帥氣的短髮，她一瞬間還以為遇到了同伴，沒有料到正這麼想時，對方馬上把身後將近兩米高的丈夫介紹給自己，終結了這個僅僅維持了五秒鐘的誤會。（不可以以貌取人啊，米卡莎。）  
　　一直到聚餐正式開始前，納拿巴都在阻止只有外表看起來穩重的老公偷吃東西。  
　　麗奈和米娜都在郡醫院工作，麗奈是米娜的上司。麗奈說原本還要介紹同一間醫院的韓吉給她認識的，但韓吉在會場裡跑來跑去跟認識的人大聲說話好像很亢奮，完全沒有發現這邊有人在叫自己。  
　　吉爾迦則自我介紹說和尤彌爾在同一間公司上班，兩人是同事，但一邊的尤彌爾把頭湊過來補充：她是工程師，但吉爾迦只是警衛，所以只能勉強算是同事。  
　　貝爾托特和萊納進來的時候被很多女性搭訕，但萊納急著找亞妮，總覺得他像是一路跑著來有點喘，他低聲但焦急的對亞妮說：「不是說了等我去載爸爸嗎？妳急什麼？」  
　　亞妮攤攤手，說：「肉涼了不好。」  
　　萊納還想要說什麼，但被貝爾托特拉住了，克里斯塔趁著這個機會把他們兩人介紹給米卡莎認識，兩人都是職業舞者，貝爾托特的專業是標準舞，萊納則是拉丁舞。貝爾托特有自己的舞蹈教室，而萊納在貝爾托特的教室工作，與他一起擔任教練。  
　　另外，貝爾托特是亞妮的舞伴、萊納是亞妮的兄長。　  
　　萊納一開始想要拉開亞妮身邊的椅子坐下，但再次的被貝爾托特拉住，貝爾托特拉開那張椅子，紳士的請米娜坐下，而後跟萊納兩人坐到米卡莎及尤克三人的對面去。

　　開動沒多久，萊納幫克里斯塔裝了布丁，卻被尤彌爾故意吃掉了，然後他又挑去一份豬肋排的骨頭，想要給克里斯塔，但克里斯塔笑笑著說不好意思接受，萊納看了看緊緊黏在一起的尤克二人，自己悶悶的低頭吃了。  
　　「好好吃喔。」在獨自一人幹掉三份豬肋排之後，萊納幽幽地說。  
　　幾秒的沉默之後，他又向著亞妮的方向說了一次，這次大聲了些。  
　　但是亞妮沒有反應。  
　　「亞妮，萊納說好吃呢。」亞妮的爸爸開口了，語氣慈祥地與他看似嚴厲的臉孔呈強烈反差。  
　　亞妮停下動作，沒有看萊納，盯著自己的盤子也是幽幽地說：「…好吃是當然。」  
　　「真敢說。」萊納似乎笑了。  
　　「哼。」

　　米卡莎朝那對兄妹的方向看了眼，然後將視線轉回自己的盤子，不經意瞄到對面貝爾托特皺著眉頭的表情。  
　　「怎麼了嗎？」  
　　「嗯？！」沉浸在自己思緒中的貝爾托特好像被她嚇了一跳，吞吞吐吐了好一會兒才說：「…沒有，只是看他們倆這樣鬧彆扭我心裡也挺疙瘩……」  
　　「喔…」  
　　「對了，阿克曼小姐，還沒有吃肉吧？我幫妳拿一點嗎？」  
　　「好啊，謝謝你。」  
　　但是就在貝爾托特準備起身的時候，最後一塊豬肋排被韓吉若無其事的夾走了，過程太自然，加上除了米卡莎以外根本沒人發現貝爾托特的動作，貝爾托特就維持著伸出手的姿勢石化了。  
　　「我沒有關係的，請你快坐下吧！」米卡莎覺得他好可憐，連忙用物理的方式將對面的胡佛先生復位。

　　晚餐結束後是交換禮物遊戲的時間，沒被通知的米卡莎當然沒有準備禮物，不用說這也是米娜等人的陰謀，她好尷尬的收下"大家"為她準備的禮物──是一條米色的圍巾上面還有兩個天真無邪的小雪人可愛到她無法直視──然後被拱上台負責交換禮物的抽籤。  
　　尤彌爾沒有抽到克里斯塔的禮物，克里斯塔也沒有抽到尤彌爾準備的禮物，尤彌爾用怨毒的眼神盯著她，要不是這裡人這麼多，米卡莎真想像以前一樣動用暴力了結那傢伙。  
　　而韓吉抽到了亞妮準備的禮物，開心得扭來扭去，用詭異的跑姿衝上台用力擁抱了米卡莎還在她臉上親了一口把她嚇得魂飛魄散，還好她擁有控場技安定面癱才得以撐住場面。韓吉拿了禮物之後嚷嚷著要跟亞妮拍照紀念，亞妮也答應了，還跟韓吉勾肩搭背露出微笑，但是拿著韓吉手機幫忙拍照的米卡莎，卻好像聽到亞妮用極低的音量咬牙切齒說著我爸今天在所以我不揍妳之類句子云云，而且抓著韓吉肩膀的手怎麼看起來好用力的說，韓吉臉上都冒冷汗了。

　　鬧騰鬧騰著禮物交換時間總算結束了，正當米卡莎以為溫馨的聖誕小晚會終於要結束時，捉著麥克風的麗奈大聲宣佈愉快的團康時間正式開始！！！  
　　米卡莎用肉眼幾乎不可見的幅度抽蓄著嘴角，看著熱心的麗奈、米娜、以及明顯過high的韓吉等人幫著大家分組、手牽手圍圈圈。她趕緊左顧右盼尋找尤彌爾隊員，卻看見尤彌爾被小可愛克里斯塔拉著手拖進了米可和納拿巴的圈圈，笑得一臉憨傻。尤彌爾的背叛雖然不在意料之中，但米卡莎依然維持冷靜，此刻她全身的細胞都在吼叫著塊陶啊米咖撒是慘絕人寰的團康遊戲！  
　　她躡手躡腳地往門口走去，眾人也很配合的（？）沒有發現她的動作，當她吸到第一口室外的冷空氣時，肺部刺痛的觸感竟然讓她有某種劫後餘生的感動，因為太感動了，繞到建築物另一側的停車場時她沒有注意到牆邊還站了另一個人。  
　　「嘿。」  
　　米卡莎轉頭一看，是亞妮靠在牆邊，嘴裡還叼著一支菸。  
　　她們對望了一會兒，亞妮才繼續剛才被自己的出現所中斷的動作──舉起手上的打火機把菸點燃，然後又看了米卡莎一眼，最後伸出手。  
　　第四次了呢，米卡莎想。也伸出手來跟亞妮握了一握。  
　　「…我不太擅長那麼熱鬧的場合……」不想要一直尷尬的沉默，米卡莎轉動著快要乾枯的小腦袋，努力找點話題。  
　　「嗯，我也是。」  
　　當然也是啦，不然怎麼會躲到外面。  
　　米卡莎點點頭，過了幾秒之後才發現這個話題已經結束了，她不懂自己為什麼要這麼侷促，明明從前什麼攸關生死的危急場面她都見識過了，現在卻為了跟一個女人之間的沉默如此緊張。而在她又想開口說些什麼之前，亞妮先遞了一支菸過來。  
　　「抽嗎？」  
　　「抽。」米卡莎想也沒想的接過那支菸，過幾秒才想到自己明明已經戒菸了，而且看了看手上的涼長支，自己從來才不抽這種娘們抽的菸呢（妳也是娘們好嗎！），但她還是面無表情地把菸湊近唇邊。  
　　她才剛剛用嘴叼住，亞妮就湊過身來替她點菸，她嚇了一跳，卻還好嘴沒有張開。打火機撥了兩三下火都沒有著，亞妮含糊地咒罵了一聲，她聽不出是什麼字眼，只感覺到對方的氣息混著菸味噴在自己臉上。  
　　好不容易點燃了，對方便退開身子，靠回牆上。  
　　吸了一口之後，也沒有冷靜多少。  
　　果然，這菸太淡了，她想。

　　亞妮比米卡莎先抽完了菸，米卡莎以為她會在外面多待一會兒，但亞妮熄了菸就轉身往屋內走了，但就在經過自己身邊幾步之後突然猛地往後退，撞在自己身上。  
　　「怎麼──！」  
　　「──噓！」  
　　亞妮扯著她兩人跌跌撞撞地躲到一邊的巨型垃圾箱後面。  
　　接著她們看到的是用詭異姿勢糾纏在一起跌跌撞撞走（？）過來了的尤彌爾和克里斯塔。  
　　「…她們怎麼發展這麼快…」亞妮用氣音說著，米卡莎不知道那是在問自己還是只是自言自語。  
　　「我不知道啊，今天早上她們在我面前還只是牽牽手而已…」她也用氣音回答。  
　　「……」  
　　被議論的那兩人絲毫不顧米卡莎的心情，拉拉扯扯地還一直發出曖昧的聲音，就這麼折騰到了尤彌爾的車上，米卡莎真是佩服尤彌爾在這樣的狀況下還能找到鑰匙並打開車門，兩個人跌到了後座，沒有關好的車門中有一些聲音漏了出來，米卡莎覺得頭好痛。  
　　她拉了拉亞妮的袖子，想提議趕緊開溜，但好死不死尤彌爾的車頭大燈竟然就在這時亮了起來，瑞氣萬千照著這個她們躲藏在後的大垃圾箱。  
　　「那兩個明明就在後座，到底是怎麼按到大燈的啊？！」亞妮翻著白眼用氣音吐槽。  
　　「大概尤彌爾腿長吧…」她說。心裡想的是靠腰啊等一下我還要坐那個後座回家欸……  
　　「…妳好幽默。」米卡莎覺得亞妮的白眼好像要翻到後腦勺了。

　　好不容易車子裡面似乎是第二回合也結束了，始終找不到機會逃跑的她們腳都蹲麻了，但那兩個人不知道吃錯什麼藥就是不願意從車子裡出來，又拖了好幾分鐘之後，米卡莎聽到引擎發動的聲音，隨後是看見尤彌爾的車子駛離停車場的畫面，她站起來愣愣地看著那台破車遠去，心中充滿幹意。  
　　可是亞妮還在這裡，她忍住沒有罵髒話。  
　　她們兩個無言的回到會場裡時，場面混亂到沒有人發現她們離開過，原來遊戲時間之後的節目是狂飲大會，不知道幾杯下肚還站得穩很厲害的貝爾托特越過瘋狂的眾人來到她們面前，告訴亞妮說萊納先送他們爸爸回家了，所以這群年輕人才敢把酒搬出來。  
　　聖誕節喝個爛醉米卡莎是不介意，但是亞妮似乎一點興趣也沒有，她說她現在看到酒就想吐，然後問米卡莎要不要坐她的車，她送她回去。  
　　好啊，她說，謝謝妳。

　　她們一路無話，米卡莎坐在後座，在那裡發現了裝著自己襯衫的紙袋，把小狗籠子放在自己的膝蓋上。自從在後照鏡中跟亞妮對上一次眼之後，她就一直把視線放在窗外，夜晚的城市燈光閃爍，化成模糊的光點呼嘯而過，她想起自己從前很喜歡騎車，享受強風打在身上的快樂。  
　　而坐車的感覺跟騎車實在差很多，太安穩了，尤其是亞妮開車很溫和，她幾乎要在路上睡著。  
　　當車子在米卡莎的公寓前停下時，明明沒有真的睡著的她卻好像驚醒了一般，亞妮拉上手剎車之後，直接坐在駕駛座上搖下車窗又掏了根菸出來。米卡莎趕緊檢查身邊周圍，她提起籠子、抓了外套，最後準備拿起那裝著屬於她的襯衫的紙袋，但在指間觸碰到提繩的那一刻她突然後悔了，便悄悄鬆手，紙袋留在了原位。


	8. 直到愛燒盡（七）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2015.08.15發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）  
> 這章字數少。

　　上樓之後米卡莎抱著小狗躲在陽台窗簾後朝外面看，看到亞妮的車還停在樓下，直到抽完了一根菸，她才開車離去。  
　　米卡莎將窗簾拉好，往浴室走去，雖然覺得很累，但澡還是得洗的。尤其是她不想把小狗關在籠子裡，早已打定主意要在今天將牠清洗乾淨。她脫到只剩內褲和背心，坐在浴室的板凳上幫小狗洗澡，雖然還是只小小狗，但掙扎起來還是挺恐怖的，好不容易洗完了捉起這只小惡魔來到臥室裡拿吹風機時，米卡莎打了一個大大的噴嚏，才注意到自己身上都被噴濕了。  
　　她蹲在地上用吹風機把小狗吹乾，途中順便吹吹自己以免感冒。似乎是被熱風吹得很舒服，小狗點了幾下頭就直接睡著了，軟趴趴地攤在米卡莎的臂彎裡，好像死掉了一樣。  
　　她把小狗放到床上，很快的進浴室裡洗了澡。但是一出浴室門，就聽到了原來自家電鈴一直響個不停，浴室門隔音效果還真不錯。米卡莎想到小狗有可能被吵醒心裡就有點不爽，但轉念一想搞不好是亞妮發現了她忘在車上的襯衫（明明就是故意留下的），所以折回來找她了。於是迅速的套上衣服走出房間，她拿起餐桌上正跟門鈴一起響著的手機，看到來電人是尤彌爾時，感覺好像被潑了一桶冷水。

　　米卡莎打開門，果然是尤彌爾站在外面。還一臉欠揍的說：「為什麼不開門？為什麼不接電話啊？！」  
　　她冷冷的看了對方一眼，然後低下頭來將手機解鎖──十三個未接來電，嗯，很好，她想。抬起頭來看著尤彌爾緩緩吐出四個字：「我在洗澡。」  
　　米卡莎的頭髮滴著水，尤彌爾也早就發現了，再加上終於想起了自己丟下米卡莎跟克里斯塔離開的這件事，尤彌爾繃緊了皮一句話也不敢說。

　　米卡莎很想讓她站在門口繼續反省個一個小時，可是自己頭髮也還沒吹，時間也晚了好想睡覺，想想還是趕緊看看這傢伙有什麼事然後將她打發走吧。  
　　結果。  
　　這傢伙竟然帶來了整整一個運動包的女女成人片。

　　「拜託妳了！今天晚上我讓克里斯塔住我那裡，要是這些東西被發現就糟了啊！！！」  
　　「妳可以把它們扔掉就好，不用大費周章的跑來找我。」  
　　「我會捨不得啊啊啊，這些都是我的收藏啊！！！」  
　　「……」  
　　「拜託了啊！米卡莎好戰友！」說著尤彌爾竟然真的跪了下來。  
　　說實在的米卡莎有點訝異，雖然她們從前相處的模式就差不多是現在這個樣子，但她還從來沒有看過尤彌爾低聲下氣的樣子。  
　　可見這傢伙對小可愛是真的非常認真吧。看到那個總是把感情當遊戲的尤彌爾竟然走到了這一步，令她產生了有點複雜的感慨。  
　　或許是前陣子這傢伙終於良心發現的說想要定下來、別再遊戲人生了，老天為了獎勵她才讓她跟小可愛相遇的吧。唉，既然尤彌爾要開始認真面對了，那麼自己不幫她是說不過去的啊。

　　但是──  
　　明明她自己一直都是──  
　　──一直都是很認真的啊！不管是感情還是生活，她對每一件事都是很認真的啊！為什麼卻──

　　米卡莎閉上眼睛，用力搖了搖頭阻止自己繼續想下去。她拿起尤彌爾的運動包，把那個一把鼻涕一把眼淚的道謝的傢伙趕進電梯裡，然後用力的關上了門。  
　　重重地喘了口氣，米卡莎把尤彌爾的運動包丟在沙發上，抓著手機走進臥室，倒到床上，小狗因為她的動作蠕動了幾下身軀，最後竟然翻過來肚子朝上的繼續睡了，她自己也沒察覺到的露出了溫柔的笑容。  
　　把小狗抓過來放在自己的肚皮上，她將手機解鎖，發現收到一封訊息，是她的叔叔傳來的：  
　　『打通電話回葉格家，他們擔心妳。』  
　　──這訊息的內容真是跟他本人一樣簡潔又無趣。  
　　米卡莎把手機丟到一邊去，整個人都是好想逃避的心情，然而或許是尤彌爾逐漸認真的生活態度感動了她，總覺得一點點也好，此時此刻的她，或許能面對一點點的人生吧。畢竟今天的她參加了鎮上聚會，交了一大堆新朋友，也算是有所突破了。  
　　或許生活對她來說可以回到從前那樣，不是窒息著的模樣。

　　於是她拉長了身子把手機撿回來，傳了簡訊給艾倫報平安（雖然只有一句話），然後設定了鬧鐘（新生活就從準時起床開始吧，米卡莎這樣想著），熄燈。

　　她輕柔的撫摸身上小狗的皮毛，閉上眼睛。

　　「…晚安了，莎夏…」


End file.
